Pikmin Explanation
These are multiple explanations for the first Pikmin game, of which are written by multiple users. PikminFanatic23's version Far in the cosmos there is a planet known as Planet Hocotate. It is inhabited by countless people, whom are called Hocotatians. Their economy and government is diverse, and the planet's natural resources are well. Among one of the many businesses that comprise the basic structure of Hocotatian economy is a deep-space shipping company, known as Hocotate Freight. Its only known employee, Captain Olimar, has been working hard and needs a vacation. On the night before he leaves, anxiety fills his family as he waits for his favourite dinner: Pikpik carrot soup. It is made of several hundred red, yellow and blue carrots called Pikpik carrots and three, massive onions. After Olimar had eaten this luxurious dinner, he climbs into his warm, comfortable bed. He sits there, thinking about his trip. "Where would I go? What will happen to me if something happens?" he thought. He got tired of thinking so much, and drifted off to sleep. The next day, he gives his family a painful good-bye, and forces himself out of the door. He walks towards his prized ship, the S.S. Dolphin, and climbs in. Olimar starts the engines, and it roars out of the Hocotatian atmosphere. Speeding away from the planet, Olimar catches one last glimpse of Hocotate before his ship enters hyperspace. His vacation planet is nearly 1,000 light-years from his home world. Already about 100 light-years from Hocotate, Olimar exits hyperspace. He puts the S.S. Dolphin on autopilot, and gets up to make some tea. He is worried, for he is in an uncharted region. Suddenly, the control panel blares with a warning. Dropping his tea, Olimar looks out and sees a comet flying his way. Panicking, Olimar sends out an S.O.S. signal. The comet impacts the Dolphin, and Olimar is thrown against the panel, knocked unconscious. The Dolphin then enters the gravitational field of an uncharted planet and is torn apart as it violently enters the atmosphere. It crashes, and Olimar is ejected. He wakes up later, only to find his Dolphin badly damaged. He notes that the Dolphin has lost 30 ship parts, and the planet's atmosphere has high concentrations of oxygen, an element incredibly deadly to his people. Then he realises that the battery supporting his life-support can only last 30 more days. Deciding to find the ship parts, he wanders around a bit before finding a strange-looking object. It pops up, out of the ground. Although he has never seen it before, it looks very familiar to one of the onions making his favourite soup. He dubs this to be an "Onion". The Onion then expels a single seed. It sprouts, and Olimar is tempted to pluck it. He does so, and it is revealed not to be a plant, but rather, an animal-plant hybrid. He is shocked, and he calls this creature a "Pikmin", naming it after the Pikpik carrots. It follows him around, and he notes its observations. He then later stumbles upon a plant, which he calls a "Pellet Posy", and Olimar directs the Pikmin to attack it. Knocking the alien flower down, the Pikmin carries the pellet to the Onion. After he found a few more Pellet Posies, he then discovers a cardboard box, but the Pikmin he has can't push it. Gaining a few more Pikmin, Olimar directs the Pikmin to the box and they push it out of the way, perfectly into a space between a higher area and a ramp. Then Olimar ventures into this area, but as he does so, he is completely astonished by what he sees: the of the Dolphin. Olimar attempts to lift it with the help of the Pikmin, but realises he doesn't have enough Pikmin to carry it. He walks into the new area, where he sees more Pellets. Finally, Olimar has made 25 Pikmin, and now they can carry the Main Engine back to the Dolphin, which is now quite some distance from Olimar. The Dolphin, lodged in the ground, appraises its Main Engine and stands upright. It can now fly again. Olimar hops in the Dolphin and flies into low orbit. He also notes that the Onion has followed him, too, and the day ends with Olimar seeing a vast forest below. The next day, Olimar lands in the dense forest, which he names , as he hopes that he can find more of his lost ship parts. He calls out the 25 Red Pikmin he made yesterday, and he finds a wall blocking his path. Olimar orders the Pikmin to break the wall, and in no time at all it is down. Before venturing into the new area, Olimar sees a patch of grass. He sends his Pikmin to pluck it; however he instantly discovers that only five Pikmin can be working on it at a time. Some weird yellow blobs of liquid pop out, and the Pikmin drink it and mature; the leaves on their head have turned into flowers. Intrigued, Olimar decides that they must be different somehow. He now walks into the new section of the new area... Now there with his flowered Red Pikmin, Olimar sees a pair of strange beasts which he has never seen before. He directs the Pikmin to attack the creatures. The Pikmin felled the creatures in a matter of seconds. Forgetting to call them back to him, the Pikmin carry the dead corpses of the creatures. Olimar suddenly notices that some of his Pikmin are gone, and he rushes back to the Onion, where he sees 12 Pikmin under the Onion, as well as 8 more planted in the ground. He plucks them, and decides that enemy carcasses, like Pellets, can be absorbed by the Onion and be converted into new Pikmin seeds. Racing back into the other area, he sees more beasts, as well as some Pellet Posies. Again, he defeats them and the process repeats several times. Olimar now has well over 40 Pikmin, and goes to the area where he first saw the beasts. But he is shocked: he sees one of his ship parts, which he quickly identifies: the , in which he states that it can infinitely power his ship. He commands all his Pikmin to carry it, and they get it back to the Dolphin. Now he has 2/30 ship parts. With that done, he now thinks that there is more to explore. He is right, as he walks towards another gate. But in the corner of his eye, he sees something terrifying: a larger version of the other beasts. Due to its larger size, he assumes that it may be more powerful and might be able to retaliate. Sneaking behind the enormous beast, he swarms all his Pikmin. They defeat it, but some Pikmin . The beast is heavier than the others: it needs at least ten Pikmin to carry it. He then commands the rest of the Pikmin to tear down the new wall. He walks back, plucks the Pikmin, and makes them join the rest. When the wall is torn down, he sees yet another big beast, and one of the smaller beasts. He quickly kills the small one, then attacks the big one. Olimar makes some Pikmin carry the small one, but not the big one. As he continues explore this new area, he discovers a dark yellow blob poking out of the ground. Immediately recognising it, he quickly walks back as it pops out of the ground. He has discovered yet another Onion! This time, a yellow seed is expelled. He plucks it, and it is a yellow-coloured Pikmin. Because of this, Olimar has now two distinct colours of Pikmin: he will call a certain type by its skin colour. Olimar places the Red Pikmin elsewhere, while he makes more Yellow Pikmin. As he is doing so, his radar reminds him that it is now midday. He knows he must work faster.